


A Turtle's "Shell"

by MaxyCat



Series: The Story of the People on the Ocean Floor [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Kitsune, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, You Decide, maybe funny, might be complete cringe, piece of shit, some of my own lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxyCat/pseuds/MaxyCat
Summary: This is the second book of the series, so if your reading this first you're going to be confused.In this book, the turtles have beaten the krang, found their father and made some weird friends. Now, we see that the turtles have bitten off more than they could chew, and Donnie is the last one standing between an entire foot army and his unconscious brothers. With his back(shell) against the wall and on the verge of unconsciousness himself, he makes one last attempt to save himself and his brothers. Even though that last attempt is nothing but a trickster.In this book, we will be learning how a fox put the turtle through hell or a turtle's "shell"





	1. PROLOGUE:How It All Started

**KIRI’S POV:**

 

“And that’s what really happened to Hitler.”

 

I was sitting with a couple of kids in the woods somewhere in Poland. I was in a black [kimono](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/3IQAAOSwIk9aavQ1/s-l300.jpg) with pink flowery patterns. There were about 10-15 kids and some of them were playing with my tails and ears. I was telling them of my adventures on the surface, I told them about the society of mythical creatures on the ocean floor. And finally about what actually happened to Hitler(long story short, I killed him).

 

To be quite honest,... I don’t know where these polish kids came from.

 

One of the kids raised their hand, “Yes korneli?” It was a young boy in lederhosen with brown hair.

 

“ Why did you leave your home? It sounds like an amazing place and you're a princessessesssese (He couldn’t say it right), so why would you want to come here?” I looked at the seven-year-old boy, then to the other kids.

 

“Alright, I'll tell you my story.”

* * *

 

~Flashback~

 

**YOUNG KIRI’S POV:**

 

I was walking the halls of the palace looking for my five younger siblings, we were playing hide and go seek-tag, I was passing the throne room when I heard something shatter. _Uh-oh, why do I have a bad feeling that I know who that was?_ As I walked in the first thing I noticed was the shattered hundred-year-old irreplaceable vase on the ground, then I saw my brother. Ōkina Arashi(big storm), the lightning kitsune, he had yellowish-golden hair and fur. Arashi was a little younger than me, at the time he only had four tails while I had five. We’re very close, well, were close.

 

He looked to me in fear as he cradled his hand. I ran over and looked at him, his hand, then the shattered glass all over the floor.  Arashi looked up to me (He was an inch smaller than me).

 

“Do you think father will notice?”He said in a voice of pure fear. I ignored the question and started to use my tails to sweep up the broken vase behind the pedestal that it used to sit on. Once that was done I took his hand and examined it. It didn’t look too bad, there was no blood or anything so it seemed fine.

 

“You need to be more careful Arashi, you are the lightning to our thunderstorm, I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt.”

 

“I’m sorry Kiri. I was trying to find a good hiding spot,.........but.” We both looked down at the sad pile on the floor.

 

“Yeeaaahhh.” I then smacked him in the back of the head without looking.

 

“OW! Why did you do that?” I smirked at him.

 

“We’re still playing, aren't we?” Arashi pouted but then quickly began to grin when he realized that we got to team up to look for the rest of our siblings.  We ran off together, totally forgetting about the vase. We shouldn’t have done that. We ended up finding all of our siblings. I will give you their names in order of tail number. There was Fukai Tani(deep valley) who was a plant kitsune, he had three tails of light green, his hair and ears were a darker green. Then there was Yasei no Honō(wild flame{you remember her from the first book?}) who was a fire kitsune, she also had three tails but they were red along with her hair and ears. Then there was the little drama queen, Chīsana Nam(little wave), she’s a water kitsune with two tails of navy blue along with hair and ears of misty blue. Finally, there is the baby of the family with a whopping one tail, Gizagiza no Chikyū(jagged earth), every hair/fur on his body is mud brown and he is the most adorable thing that ever lived. He was hiding in the zen garden while in fox form, trying to blend in with one of the big rocks there that were a greyish white(We all let him win when we saw that).

 

We were all heading to the dining hall for dinner, laughing and having the time of our lives, until we were all called to the throne room by our father, the Emperor. We all were bowing to him in respect, not making any eye contact, unless you wanted to be horribly punished for your ‘disrespect’. He spoke to us in a booming voice as he threw a bag at us. The contents of the bag spilled out to reveal the vase from before. I could tell that Arashi was looking to me for guidance. If he got caught he would most definitely spend a week in the palace dungeons.

 

We couldn’t see his face but we could see where he stood. He walked over to Chikyū and stood over him, our father then moved up the line to Chīsana, on to the troublemaker of the group, Yasei, she was known for breaking things, but somehow father knew that she didn’t do it. He then moved to Fukai, passed him up and finally stopped at Arashi and didn’t move. I was staring at him waiting for him to move on to me, but he didn’t. He took a step toward Arashi and before I even knew what I was doing I stood up and--for some stupid reason-- I screamed.

 

“ **I DID IT!!!!!** ” It was the most terrifying experience of my life and it always will be. I looked into those black eyes that were full of anger, his black fur stood up on end in rage as he came towards me in his kitsune fox form. His muzzle was an inch from my face and I honestly thought that he was going to tear my face off.

 

“ ** _YOU ARE THE HEIR TO THE THRONE!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BREAKING ANCIENT RELICS OF OUR ANCESTORS!!!”_ **

 

That’s my father for ya, his name is Kurai Kage(dark shadow) and he is a dark kitsune or a shadow kitsune. He’s always been very abusive of us. Mostly me but that’s because he wants me to be the greatest ruler of our realm on the seafloor.

 

Oh yeah, you don’t know about that. How about while he gives me a ‘stern talking to’, why don’t I tell you about how life works on the seafloor for people who aren’t supposed to be on the seafloor.

 

Let’s start with the realms, there are four realms or governments. The centaurs who govern creatures who can not fly or swim, they are in charge of all the architecture and makes sure everyone has a place to sleep. Then, there are the mer, you might know them as mermaids or mermen. They govern creatures who are more into swimming than walking or flying. They are in charge of making sure everyone doesn’t drown, you see, we live in a giant air pocket under the ocean, and the reason for this is because all the creatures of water actually pulled up the ocean, NOT ALL OF IT, only a small section. Without them, we would all drown. Next, we got the dragons, yes dragon. The dragons govern any creatures that have a pair of wings. Ironically they all live in this underwater cave, they do this for a reason for you see this cave is MASSIVE. They grow all the agriculture for everyone here, and they do this through a system of hanging gardens, the plants kept dying on the floor so the just hoisted them up in giant baskets.

 

The land creatures also use the cavern to get ore for houses and by doing this they make the cave even bigger, and that gives the air creatures more room to fly, and more room to water/harvest plants, then they give the fruits and veggies to the land and water creatures, and when the water creatures get their strength, they can hold the dome up which allows the land creatures to make their houses, then they go into the cave to get more supplies, which opens the cavern even more.......Ya get the picture?

 

It’s all so connected you’d think that they wouldn’t need the fourth government. WRONG!! Each realm kept fighting with each other, there were some flaws with how this loop worked and instead of sitting down and talking about it, they decided to yell and fight. That’s where the fourth government comes in. The fourth is full of beings who can use magic, like the fae or the sirens or the leprechauns. Now, if you couldn’t tell, it’s the kitsune who govern them. The magic folk is in charge of the non-sentient creatures like the hydra or unicorn. They are also in charge of any problems that occur between any of the three realms.

 

Now that you know that, let’s get back to the story. My father has been throwing punishment left and right at me. Then the room went quiet. This right here is scarier than when he is yelling at me.

 

He just stared at me, waiting for me to say something. Just as I was about to open my mouth----. 

 

” ** _AND ANOTHER THING!!!!_** ” _I  hate it when he does that._ Just then a guard came in and interrupted our father which in my opinion was the worst decision of his life, but what he said kind of made up for it.

 

“Your Highness!!”

 

 ** _"WWHHAATT!!!!!!!!!!_ ** ” the entire palace shook. The poor guard froze, he looked at me and I made the ‘go on?’ gesture. Thankfully he listened.

 

“I-I-It’s the Empress, She's in labor.”

 

~timeskip brought to you by [ science ](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/1a/94/37/1a9437efe824a432c518b93474dfab20--funny-life-motivational-posters.jpg)~

 

I and all my siblings were all sitting outside the door waiting for the verdict. Chikyū and Chīsana were fighting each other, Fukai and Yasei were gossiping about stupid stuff, while Arashi and I were just sitting in silence. Arashi turned to say something but I stopped him by raising my hand.

 

“Don’t even think about apologizing, you have nothing to be sorry for. ‘I’ am the one who broke the vase not you, now drop it.” He turned back and stared at the door with me.

 

“Thank you,” All I could do was chuckle.

 

“Anytime.”

 

The door opened and out came our father in his human kitsune form, he had a black and red [kimono](https://www.aokdress.com/image/cache/data/item-img/black-and-red-blue-royal-blue-white-and-purple-violet-patchwork-long-length-long-sleeves-kimono-ancient-chinese-folk-fairy-cos-play-cos-play-princess-performance-photos-dresses-gown-robe-outfits-4678-600x600.jpg) on. In his arms was a cloth with a tail coming out of the bottom of it. He looked at us each individually, for some reason took a VERY dramatic pause, then spoke.

 

“This snow kitsune is Shiroi Yuki (white snow), and she is the newest addition to the Roiyarubikusen family,” We all got up to look upon our newest friend but father pulled away. _Uh-oh._ “And I can already tell that she will amount to nothing, just like the rest of you. You will not amount to anything in your lives when your sister Yūdaina Kiri takes the throne, you will all be cast out of the royal palace once she takes the crown.”  I looked at my siblings as we all froze. One by one my siblings and once closest friend turned to me, even Arashi. “Unless you kill her.” My head snapped to him and just like that my once amazing family turned on me, EVEN Arashi. There were many assassination attempts on my life. It had gotten so bad I needed special guards.

 

I choose them myself. Three to be exact. The first one I plucked right off the training yard. His name is Chiratsuki(flicker). He was a skinny little fire kitsune, I held a little competition for all the fire kitsune guard to see who got to be my personal guard and no one thought that he would win(not even him). No one but me that is. The second one I found by mere chance. There was an assassination attempt that involved me being trapped in a burning room. The only one that jumped into the room was a water kitsune named Roteki(dewdrop). I hired her right then and there, and she wasn’t even a guard. She was a cleaning maid. A CLEANING MAID. The third and final guard ran into my room right as I was about to take the first bite of my dinner(I stopped eating with my family a while ago) and smacked it right out of my hand. _What the..._ ”You better have a good explanation for this” _~~SISSLE~~_ I looked down at the floor where the food had hit and found that...the food...Was melting the floor. I looked back up to the tall heavy set earth kitsune named Shifuto Yama(shifting mountain). “You’re hired.” Apparently, he was one of the royal cooks and saw the whole thing go down. Now I was covered on all sides. Roteki makes sure there are no death traps around me, Yama makes sure that my food is safe, and with Chiratsuki as the leader, they all protect me from any physical attacks. I was (sort of)safe.

 

But as time went on, I began to despise the throne and my destiny. I began to look up.

 

The last of my siblings were born. A little shadow kitsune girl named Akarui Iroai(bright shade), and her twin brother, a light kitsune named Usugurai Taiyō(dim sun). I gave them the nickname ying-yang.  And after that was when I began to think. I was having a hard enough time staying alive with five future killers and once Shiroi gets older it will be six.

 

I had to get out of there.

 

So I made a plan. A plan to see the surface before I die. I went to the library. Most of the words were in different languages, learned those and found the scroll that would get me to the surface and back, but it needed a mode of transportation. When I only had three tails I took a trip to the sky caverns(the giant cave) with my parents on a business trip. One of the harpies gave me a seed and told me to bleed on it, that way it would bend to my will, literally. If you couldn’t piece it together, here’s a hint, it’s a weeping willow seed. I did what the harpy said and planted it and let it grow. And now at tail six, all I need to do is get permission to go through the water.

 

Now that was the tricky part. I knew that my father was a definite NO, so I went to Mother, who still might not let me. I stood before the mercy of the Empress. Her name was Hōshakō(radiant light), she was a Light kitsune. She and father are equally strong, just like how Arashi and I are equally strong. Her fur was white, but it was not like the color of my fur, or Shiroi's fur, and if you looked you could tell that Shiroi’s fur was whiter than mine, but it didn’t even come close to mother’s pure white. Her face obscured by a veil.

 

I bowed slightly to her, we don’t see her often.

 

“Mother? I wish to ask you a-a-a favor.” since we don’t see her very often we were taught to fear her more than father.

 

“ ** _Yes, my child?_ ** ” Her voice was always softer than fathers. I moved closer.

 

“I wish to see the surface.” It was dead silent, so dead silent that I was going to die. 

 

“ ** _Why, my child? Why would you want to see the place that banished us from the sun and stars?_ ** ” her voice never changed, I don’t know why I always feared her. Maybe it’s because it was the fact that she was as strong as our father.

 

“That’s exactly why! I want to see the sun, I want to see the stars, I want to see the world before I have to be chained down to the throne of-of-of.......Thorns!!!!”

 

My breathing stopped.

 

I raised my voice to her.

 

I’m done.

 

“ ** _Very well._** ”  _Huh?_

 

I did it, I got all the pieces together. She said that I could go under one condition. Once I gain my ninth tail I as to go straight home. She said that she would tell my father immediately. Which meant that I booked it straight to the weeping willow as fast as I could go. The whole tree was fully grown by then, and then some. I had asked the harpies how to control it(seeing that I’m not a plant kitsune, It wouldn’t be easy). I turned it into a house like setting. I had everything already packed, and my guards were making a distraction so that my siblings wouldn’t know.

 

I activated the spell and was off. The tree went soaring into the air and through the water. It created its own air pocket as it was going up. I saw a whale go by, which scared the life out of me. When the tree popped out of what I now know as the Atlantic ocean, I was amazed. It was midday, a couple of clouds, and breathtaking.

 

Then a giant pirate ship came by and quickly became my greatest friends. Then died. Meet some other people, then they died.

 

This happened a couple of times.

  
  
  
  


Until.

  
  
  
  
  
  


I met a certain...turtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while. (not really). Quiet you. (but it hasn't, and you know it, Maxy)HUSH!!!
> 
> Heh, anyway. So, this chapter was more of an informative chapter, to tell you a little bit more about Kiri and know about her journey.
> 
> (Come on, Maxy. tell them why you're really talking to the readers) BACK TO THE CLOSET WITH YOU!!! How did you even get my computer? Anyway, so I just took a good long look at my tags and took an even better look at other peoples tags, and I 'think' that I might need more. SO. While you guys are reading if you feel like there should be a tag for something then please don't hesitate to comment and tell me then I will put it up there. And remember all feedback is good feedback.
> 
> (Don't forget to catch any of this Idiot's grammar mistakes) SHUT UUUPP!!!!!!


	2. CHAPTER 1:The Call

**DONATELLO’S POV:**

 

That’s a lot of Foot-bots.

 

I mean that is a LOT of Foot-bots

 

My brothers and I were patrolling the streets of the city when Raph noticed two or three Foot-bots run down an alley. Naturally, we followed and ended up in an abandoned warehouse. The weird thing is that we haven’t seen any foot activity in two weeks. Now we know why. The Foot were accumulating their Foot-bots to try and overpower us. It was starting to work. We were having a hard time keeping up with them, but that was not the weirdest thing. The weirdest thing is that the Foot mutants were wearing some type of gas mask. They put them on halfway through the battle.

 

And now, I think I know why. There is this smell in the air, I can’t place it but I know its there. It’s like almonds or something. As I am fighting some Foot-bots, I notice that Raph was getting slow. Usually, Mikey would make fun of him for it, but he doesn’t seem to even notice. Like he’s trying to concentrate, you know something's wrong when Mikey is concentrating on a fight. The same could be said for Leo and I. We were all slow.

 

That’s when it happened. We started to go down. It started with Mikey, then Raph, and lastly Leo. I was the last one barely standing with my back against a wall. I am the only thing left that can save my brothers and it isn’t looking so good. I have to get out of here, but I can’t leave without my brothers. _Come on Donnie, think!_ The room was spinning. My hand subconsciously went to my belt looking for a smoke-bomb, but it found something else. Without thinking I threw the ‘smoke-bomb’. On the ground, only for nothing to happen. I looked down to find some broken glass. _What the shell?_

 

Bebop started to laugh, “HAhahaha, look he tried to do that ninja thing where he disappears in a cloud of smoke but failed. HAHAHAhaha.”

 

The air. It’s not so heavy anymore. The world stopped spinning a little. But I’m still having trouble staying awake. Fog. The fog was coming out of every orifice in the building. When the others noticed they got worried. I looked up to see the windows on the ceiling were completely covered, until they broke and shattered on the ground, along with a white-haired figure that I couldn’t quite make out? The figure turned and started to walk toward me allowing me to see them, or should I say her, more clearly. It was a pale teenage girl in a pink [kimono](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB192uSNpXXXXcNaXXXq6xXFXXX4/Pink-Japan-Women-Geisha-Kimono-Japones-Yukata-Japanese-Kimono-Traditional-Vintage-Prom-Dress-One-Size-Kimonos.jpg_640x640.jpg), with white hair and green eyes that seem to have a tinge of crimson red. She was just a little bit smaller than me. Why? Why can’t I remember who she was and how I knew her? As she got closer to me, I could tell that she was mad.

 

“You call THIS a life or death situation?” She said in an irritated tone.

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me, this isn’t a life or death situation. I told you to call me ONLY in a life or death situation. I have seen your skills, you could easily find a way to save yourself and your brothers.” It all came back to me.

 

“Kiri?” That’s why I didn’t recognize her, she didn’t have her tails or ears out, she looked like a normal teenager. She gave me a weird look.

 

“You didn’t forget about me, did you?” she acted like she was betrayed. “I can’t believe you. Oh well.” she grabbed my hand and placed another white crystal. “You should be wiser when you call me, I might not be so merciful next time.”

 

Fishface started to laugh as he comes closer, Foot-bots making a path for him to move.

 

“HAHAhaha!!! Really turtle, you need this little girl to do your fighting for you.” Kiri’s eyes turned blood red as she snapped her head toward Fishface.

 

“What did you call me?” Fishface didn’t seem to notice her eyes and continued to antagonize her.

 

“Now now, little one. You know what I going to do, if you leave now, I won’t hurt you that badly. How does that sound baby girl?”

 

Kiri scoffed, “Baby? Baby!!  DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!!!” We’re inside right now, but it became windy when she started to yell, so I’m going to chalk that up to being the cause of magic. “ **I AM PRINCESS** **ROIYARUBIKUSEN** **YŪDAINA KIRI, I AM NEXT IN LINE TO THE THRONE OF THE REALM OF MAGIC!!!** ” The more she yelled, the rougher the wind became, she’s really mad. “ ** _YOU ARE NOTHING BUT FLIES UNDER MY THUMB, I AM A DEITY COMPARED TO YOU, I AM A GOD!!!_** ** _AND I WILL NOT BE TALKED DONE TO BY AN ABOMINATION, LIKE YOU!!!!!!_** ”  The wind died just like that, “Now I’m not leaving here until I get an apology, I’m going to count to three, If I don’t get an apology when I reach three, you’re all going to be sorry. Now, one.”  

 

Kiri had gotten into fighting position as Tigerclaw raised his hand to command the Foot-bots.

 

“Two.”

 

Her ears popped out of the top of her head, as well as all seven of her tails popping into existence one by one, completely surprising everyone in the room that wasn’t a robot. _Seven? I could have sworn that she had eight._ Wisps of mist swirled around her, consuming her until there is nothing but a cocoon made of cloud.

 

“THREE!!!”

 

She jumped out of the thick cloud dressed in dark tan clothes that looked like [this](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51umTpyYQeL._UX385_.jpg), each of her tails has multiple metal rings that keep the fur of her tails down. Three of the tails have a claw-like spike on the tip while the other four have metal spheres at the ends. Her hip-length hair is braided with the same metal bands going up and down the braids. Kiri rushes a group of Foot-bots with[ twin hook blades](http://www.mandarinmansion.com/sites/default/files/guo1.jpg) that manifested from her arms, they had the most elegant gray cloud-like patterns on the white blades. She spun and decapitated about ten bots. That was when she made the most confused face I had ever seen, she looked more confused than my brother do when I’m explaining something to them. She looked back at me.

 

“What’s wrong with these men, where is their blood and why are they sparking like that?!”

 

“They’re robots, they don’t have blood and--WAIT, WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL THEM!?!" She fought some more Foot-bots.

 

“Yeah, so?!”

 

As Kiri continued to fight the Foot-bots, I found that I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open. With my shell still against the wall, I started to slide down. It seems that whatever was in the air took its toll along with all my battle wounds. I needed to stay awake, but I couldn’t, I passed out watching Kiri fight the Foot-bots so effortlessly, Kiri was like a ballet dancer as she impaled one of the Foot-bots in the head with her spiked tail.

 

The last thing I saw right before I closed my eyes, was Kiri being surrounded and overpowered, and Rocksteady collecting my brothers and coming for me.

* * *

 

**KIRI’S POV:**

 

I have never felt more alive.

 

My hook blades slicing through the air, slicing through metal.

 

Blades going left and right. Tails ripping limb from limb. I’ve never felt more alive! So alive, I can’t shake the feeling that I’m forgetting something. I look to my left just in time to see Purple fall over lifelessly as a giant disfigured rhinoceros walked towards him while holding the other turtles. _OH CARP, THAT’S RIGHT!!_ Unfortunately, while I was distracted the metal warriors caught me off guard and started to tackle me. With my stomach on the ground and many enemies on my back, I Iooked up to see Purple being picked up. _Uh-uh, not on my watch!_ There was an explosion of cloud and mist, destroying more than half of ‘oobots’ I think was what Purple said. Scraps of metal went flying as I stood up and stared at the cyclops with a look that could kill.

 

“Put. Them. Down.”

 

“Why don’t ya come over ‘ere, and make me, little one,” he said in a thick Russian accent.

 

I was going to take him up on that offer, but I heard something to my right. Even though I did hear it, I gave no sign of it. I slowly made my way towards the rhinoceros, and as I did that, I made sure to trust my ears, because it seemed that my eyes were failing me. Footsteps, it was footsteps that I am hearing, but who is making those footsteps?

 

The Footsteps got a little too close for comfort, so I wiped my blade at the invisible force, there was a ‘WOOHOO’ and the sound of something landing on the ground behind me. Whoever it was tried to kick me in the face but luckily I could feel the air two feet away from me, so I could feel their movements. I dodged every attack, and the more they moved the more I could see what he looked like. It looked like a giant pig, no more like a boar. The way he sounded made me think of the ’80s with his ‘yeehee’s’, like Michael Jackson(yes I know who that is). Then he started to thrust his hips, that wasn’t even the confusing part. The part that confused me the most was the fact that each time he thrust his hips, a beam of light manifested and shot at me. The surface world was weird, but I think I like it. _THE TURTLES! I FORGOT AGAIN!! NO MORE MESSING AROUND!!!_ I used one of my tails with the metal spheres to knock the disco pig on his ass, he became visible when I did that. I was right, he was a disco pig. The boar had lights all over his body, along with a purple mohawk and a purple visor. _Huh. Retro._ I used another tail to grab him by the ankle and throw him into a group of metal warriors. Then, I was attacked by what looks like a hell hound. Bones protruded from his dark-colored body. _Look whos ready for Halloween._

 

I looked over and found the one-eyed rhino, forgetting about the hellhound,  I ran at the rhino and jumped at him, landing in the middle of his back, causing him to drop all the turtles. The fish, the dog, and the rhino surrounded me and the turtles.

 

“I have had a very long day, I haven't had the chance to eat anything, and all this fighting was fun at first, but is starting to get on my nerves. So I think I’m done going easy on you.” I waited for them to charge. It was the rhinoceros that went first, he pulled out a golden sickle and hammer and came at me head-on. He flung his hammer down on to crush my skull, but I jumped up into the air and landed on the hammer when it came crashing down. He gave me a dumbfounded look right before I kicked him square in the face. He let go of the hammer and tried to slice me in half with the sickle, only for me to jump again and this time I land on his shoulder, the shoulder that he can’t see.

 

I kicked him in the face again and jumped up before he could hit me. As I was coming down from my jump, I hooked my blade around his horn, pulling him down to his back. The force of the rhinoceros threw me back into the air, allowing me to land on his face with such force to knock him out. Right as I was about to finish the job, the hellhound slashed at me, causing me to lose my balance, but only for a second. I backed up on my tails that had the spheres and started to walk with them as if I was a spider. He kept coming at me and I kept backing up. I stopped and waited for him to slash at me. When he did I jumped again, but this time the fish was ready for me, for he also jumped up and kicked me out of the air with his metallic legs. I went sliding across the floor and had the worst case of deja vu as I hit the far wall.

 

NOW I was done playing around.

 

My hook blades turned to fog as I got up and gave everyone the ‘shit’s about to go down’ look, I started to walk forward and as I did so, clouds began to form around myself until it consumed me once more. Of course, this time I didn’t jump out in another snazzy outfit, the cloud itself started to rise and grow to a very large size. The cloud morphed and churned until it looked like the giant ghost of a fox. And just to help give you a perspective of what I now looked like. Imagine [this](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/subnautica/images/f/fe/Sea_Dragon_Leviathan_Concept_Art.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150709233214), but white fur and more fox-like features, no hind legs, just the tails.

 

I stared at the fish and dog with a smirk, they quivered in fear of my colossus form. I spun and sideswiped them and they went flying, hitting and destroying a couple of metal warriors that were left from my wake. With that out of the way, I turned to the turtles on the floor and that is when I looked up to find that I had forgotten about the tiger. He just stared at me, like he was analyzing me or something. It freaked me out, but before I could do anything he made a gesture with his hand and all the remaining warriors gathered the fallen animals, except for the turtles, I made sure of that, and they were gone. _Huh, that was interesting. Creepy-ass-one-eyed-cat._ I gathered the turtles and ruse through the broken window. I had no idea as to where I was going to put these turtles. There was a smell, it was awful. _Where the hell, is that smell coming from? Wait a minute?_ I looked down at the beaten and battered turtles that lay in my arms and paws.

 

“You guys smell like crap, literally.” There were other smells as well that smelled like the turtles, so I followed them. The smells led me to a hole in the stone ground with a metal lid blocking the way. I used thick heavy clouds too pop it open with ease and went into an area that I can only describe as catacombs. The different smells were endless, so I had to pick out the right ones. I took another whiff of the turtles, then followed the scent straight to there home, through all the twists and turns of this ancient catacombs. When I finally reached what I could only assume was their home, I found their rooms and gently placed them in and returned to my lower form. Back on to legs, I decided to wander their--surprisingly-- cozy home. But right as I walked out of Red’s room I was met with a giant rat. We stared at each other from different sides of the foom for what seemed like forever. I was expecting a fight, not what happened next. The rat bowed to me, which reminded me of someone I once knew. Then he introduced himself to me.

 

“Hello, my name is Master Splinter, and I am the father of the turtles that you put to bed and from what I can tell, you saved my sons, so I thank you Kitsune.”

 

I.....Was......Shocked.

 

Such respect.

 

Such honor.

 

I knew that I was talking to a member of the Hamato clan.

 

I was talking to Hamato Yoshi 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! Yeah, another chapter under my belt, YES, done. You guys have no idea how long this took me. I had to rewrite one section, then rewrite the rewrite. (That's because you're an idiot) I thought I ended you? (I am eternal, now remember readers to tell this moron if she missed any mistakes so that I can fix them) What do you mean 'you fix them', I'm the one that fixes them. Anyway, I got to go and get the next chapter ready and get some stuff done. Now, remember, all feedback is good feedback.
> 
> See you next time my kittens
> 
> Type ya later
> 
> UPDATE: Okay, so do you remember back in the first chapter of the first book when I said that I don't have a posting schedule? Well, I sort of do now, and when I say that I mean I'm not going to post anything for a while. ( She means that she is going on a hiatus because she is weak and is having a bad case of writer's block) Okay, three things, 1( I'm not weak, 2( I do have some writer's block, and 3( I'm going to do some editing on the first book and the few chapters of the second book. I'm hoping that the first book will spark some inspiration, I already know how the story is going to play out, I'm just having trouble wording it so it doesn't sound like a five-year-old is writing this story. (Even though she is a five-year-old trapped in an older body.) AM NOT! ( Nice grammar. Now please be patient with poor Maxy dear readers) Poor? (, it seems that her feeble mind can't handle being normal. Everything will return to normal shortly)
> 
> UPDATE 2.0: I am off the Hiatus, yay


	3. CHAPTER 2: The Father, The Sons, and The Unholy Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Look whos back, and it seems that they finished another chapter. Let's see if it's a good one shall we)

**KIRI’S POV:**

 

You know, if you had told me yesterday that I was going to sit in an underground dojo, and enjoy some tea with a giant rat that used to be the son of one of my greatest friends, I would have laughed in your face. Yet here I am. I sat cross-legged and sipped at my camomile tea, which I never tried before and I have to admit is actually extremely good. Yoshi and I--or I should say Splinter--were sharing stories all night long, I told him that I knew him and Saki through their father, and that I was the one that told their father the story of the myths and legends. And he told me how he and the turtles came to be, along with their full names. I also learned about Saki’s downfall into darkness along with his new name.

 

The Shredder.

 

He also told me about these strange creatures from another world. That they were the reason for their strange forms.

 

The Kraang.

 

He told me that he was the one that taught the turtles to fight, to which I complimented on his good work. I was amazed by the stories he told me. The sheer bravery those boys had to face those challenges, alone at that. I was also saddened by what had happened to Splinter's daughter, Miwa, taken from her own father and raised in constant abuse. After that, I decided to lighten the mood by telling him how I came to know his sons. I told him of the witch, the amulet, the little nap in the barn, and the horrid name that his youngest gave me.

 

Snowflake. Still gives me chills.

 

We both laughed at my anguish as we enjoyed our tea and scones, courtesy of me and my amazing cooking skills that I learned from one of my guards. It was good to have a sophisticated conversation again after so long. As Master Splinter and I continued our conversation, the sound of the turtles emerging from their rooms could be heard from afar.

* * *

 

**DONATELLO’S POV:**

 

I need some coffee.

 

Like now.

 

I don’t quite remember what happened yesterday, but the ache in my bones and muscles say that whatever it was, it didn’t go in my favor. I got up out of my bed and sat on the edge with my head in my hands. _Wait a minute. Why did I take off my mask, and how did I get in bed last night?_ I grabbed my mask of the nightstand along with my belt and put them on as I got up to leave. Once I got out of my room, I noticed that my brothers were also just getting up.

 

“Did we win?” Mikey asked. Raph looked at him with a confused look.

 

“I can’t remember, did we?” We all got closer together so we weren’t yelling across the hall.

 

“I’m not sure. I mean we’re back at the lair aren’t we?” Leo replied.

 

_Did.....Kiri........Bring us home, and if she did, should I tell the others? No, she couldn’t have done that, she doesn’t know where we live? Even if she did, Kiri wouldn’t do that._

 

We all started to make our way toward the dojo for our morning training session, only to find Master Splinter sharing tea and scones with the kitsune trickster--who seemed to be missing even more tails than before--in question. All of us were shocked, but none more than me for I wasn’t expecting her to be here at all. Kiri smiled as she spoke to Master Splinter.

 

“Well well well, look who decided to wake up. I mean come on boys, there is no need to sleep until noon.” _Noon? Kiri?? Here??? Master Splinter???? What!?!?_ I was about to say something but Leo beat me to it.

 

“Who are you?” He stepped forward toward Kiri with a serious look on his face.

 

“I.....am the reason why you all are still alive. I am also the reason why you are no longer in that bathing tube, I am the reason you are alive today, Leonardo.” Kiri stood up and took a step forward. I was Raph’s turn to step forward.

 

“Oh really, and how do we know you're not lying? Seeing how that was months ago, and last I checked I never saw you there.”

 

“  ‘Oh really’,” she said in a sarcastic tone “, but I was there and you did see me, many times. In fact, you also insulted me many times, you even went as far as to call me ‘a shew’. Which I must say is both rude and inaccurate. How would you like it if I called you a newt or a salamander?” Kiri finished with crossed arms and a smug expression.

 

“SNOWFLAKE!?! IS THAT REALLY YOU!?! BUT DONNIE SAID YOU DIED!?!” Mikey exclaimed as he jumped out of nowhere, bumping right into me.

 

Kiri sighed in annoyance. “Yes, it is me. And please do not call me by that name, it is very embarrassing for someone like me. My name is--- Wait, did you say dead?”  

 

“Yeah, he said that you were carried off by a large hawk.”

 

Kiri turned to me in disappointment. “Really. A hawk. You couldn’t think of anything else that makes me look like a helpless cat. You could have said I ran off you know,”

 

“Do you know each other?” Leo Looked back and forth between me and Kiri.

 

“Well, uh, you see what happened was--”

“Yes we do know each other, we know each other very well. In fact, he helped me dispose of a problem I had, almost costing his life. And since he did it without making a deal with me, that meant he did it with no self-gain. Meaning I owed him my life and my magic, so I _had to_ make a vow that I would help him if he ever found himself in a life-or-death situation. One that he himself could not get out of on his own.” Kiri finished her little monologue. Questions started to arise in my head. What did she mean by ‘had to’? If she was truly this magical-trickster-deity-thing, then wouldn’t she just say ‘to shell with it’ and run off and continue to cause mayhem?

 

“And I am very proud of you Donatello, Yūdina Kiri told me the whole story. You should be honored to not only know a kitsune but to have help one is considered very noble.” Master Splinter arose from his spot and stood next to Kiri.

 

Mikey made a weird face. “Whats a ‘ya diner Kari’?” Mikey said in a confused tone.

 

“My name is not ‘ya diner Kari’ or ‘Snowflake’ or any other stupid name you could come up with. Its ‘Yūdina Kiri’, Roiyarubikusen Yūdaina Kiri to be exact. Now, you all have something that belongs to me, especially you, Leonardo, and I would like them back,” Kiri said with a mischievous smile. She was up to something and I have a bad feeling that it’s going to be bad for us.

 

Raph looked at her accusingly as he spoke, “What are you talking about? None of us have anything of yours, we just meet!” Kiri walked over to Raph until she was a foot away from him.

 

Kiri tilted her head to the side with the smuggest look I have ever seen. “Oh, but you do have something of mine, I gave it to you while you slept.  I gave it to Leonardo back at the barn, it’s been with him this entire time. And I would like them back now.” it all clicked together in an instant. I realized what she gave us.

 

“You gave us your tails! I knew you were missing tails, you gave them to us to help us recover,” I exclaimed frantically, “but how?”

 

She looked at me with those emotionless eyes, “And bingo was his name oh. I was wondering when you would figure it out, I knew that you were smart. You inhaled them, they’re in your lungs this very instant. Now with the permission of your father,” She turned to Master Splinter, “I will begin the extraction of my tails and be on my way.” Master Splinter nodded. “Good, now be prepared, this WILL be......very unpleasant.” With that, Kiri raised her arms toward us, and as she did this it became hard to breath. We all started coughing, it was awful, Mikey doubled over hacking up his lungs as some type of smoke came pouring out of his mouth. It was happening to all of us. When I tasted it I realized that it wasn’t smoke, but some kind of mist or fog. Whatever it was, it was burning my throat with the heat of a thousand suns. I coughed and coughed to the point where I couldn’t breathe. I thought that I was going to pass out again, and it seemed like it was going to happen until the pain in my throat subsided. The fog stopped pouring out of my mouth, much to my relief. It seemed that the fog also stopped coming out of my brothers as well. I looked up only to find that Kiri had disappeared out of the blue. Again.

I looked around the dojo for any sign of her, only to find nothing but disappointment. I looked to Master Splinter who seemed unfazed by what had happened to his children, “Where did she go?”

 

“I do not know, but I have a feeling that this won’t be the last that we hear of her.”

 

Raph continued to cough a little as he spoke, “Well *cough-cough*, If you ask me *cough* the later the better.”

 

“I wouldn’t say that too soon my son, for I believe,”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That she is going to have a bigger part to play in our story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, that took way to long to finish. Well, its to say that I'm no longer on a break. this end note is going to be short. Mostly because I'm tired, but if you have any questions feel free to ask and remember to tell me if I missed any grammar mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Type ya later
> 
> UPDATE: ALRIGHT!! So, here's what's been going on. I have decided to start another story for a different fandom. It's called 'Your World', and it's part of a series called "The Staff of Taramore". I don't recommend reading it right now though, I'm still getting the first chapter written, but I'll tell you when its up and ready. MaxyCat out
> 
> UPDATE 2.0: It's up, the first chap of "your World" is up! Go check it out.


	4. CHAPTER 3:Demon Sake

 

**DONATELLO’S POV:**

 

_ This is the weirdest day ever. _

 

My brothers and I were just sent out by Master Splinter with the weirdest grocery list of all time. He didn’t tell us why he just said that we HAD to get it. This is what Master Splinter’s list mostly composed of; Mikey had to find a pale pigeon, Raph had to find an ancient cooking pot with specific markings on it, Leo was sent out to retrieve three cat whiskers, each from different cats, and he had me go out to the Hudson River and find a fairly large stone. Now, I had to make eight trips back and forth from the Hudson and the lair, so now I’m a little cranky. I’m currently walking through the sewers, I’m on my way back to the lair with my eighth stone, it was grey, oval-like, and perfectly smooth. The thing was almost as big as my head.

 

As I’m walking through the maze-like tunnels, I hear someone coming through the tunnel up ahead. Sometimes workers come down here to do some repairs and stuff, so I didn’t know if it was some human or one of my brothers. I put the stone down and jump and grab some pipes on the ceiling. I looked to see who would come out of the tunnel. To my relief, it was only Leo.

 

“Hi Leo,” I said, jumping down and grabbing my rock I made my way over to my eldest brother. 

 

Leo looked back at me and my stone and said, “Hey Don. find your rock?”

 

“No,... I found a puppy. Yes, I found my rock” I retorted.

 

“Yesh, sorry, no need to be a jerk about it.”

 

Sighing, I said, “I’m sorry Leo, I’m just a little tired. This isn’t my first stone, this is the eighth stone that I’ve had to carry down here. Apparently, the first seven stones weren’t up to Master Splinter’s standards and.....wow what happened to you?” It was dark so I couldn’t see that well, but now that I was closer I could see him in a little more detail. And the detail was that he was  _ covered _ in scratches and bite marks

 

Leo didn’t even have to look at himself to know what I was talking about. “Yeah, I know. I guess cats don’t like it when you try to take their whiskers.” He said as he held up three whiskers. We both started laughing as we made our way back home.

 

“Hahaha, Yeah, I think your right. You know cats actually use their whiskers to help them balance.”

 

“Yeah, don’t ruin the moment, Don.” I chuckled a little as we continued to walk. We met up with Mikeyalong the way. Now... I don’t know how he did this, but he managed to get not one, not two, but five pale pigeons in a sack and he’s acting like it was the easiest thing in the world. He will never cease to amaze me. We continued to walk to the lair. We ended up meeting up with Raph as we all walk in the lair. He had the pot on his shell along with flour covering most of his body, making him almost look like a turtle ghost as Mikey had explained it. We decided not to ask. We all make our way to the kitchen to find Master Splinter chopping some ingredients that April and Casey got that we couldn’t. Though the way he chopped them was strange. He cut them into shapes like stars and moons. “Uh, Master Splinter, we got the things you wanted,” Leo spoke.

 

He turned from his work, looking right at me and Ralph, ”Let me see the stone and cooking pot, my sons.” Raph and I both walked over and showed him our offerings. He inspected the pot and the stone in both hands. “Good, very good.” he then proceeded to place the clay cooking pot on the island and the stone on the pre-heated stove, which is completely backward of what you’re supposed to do. I was going to say something but was interrupted by the very loud cooing of pigeons in Mikey’s sack.

 

Master Splinter took the bag from him and plunged his hand into it. He rummaged around for a bit until he pulled out a pretty hefty clump of feathers. Then, to our surprise, he let go of the bag, letting the pigeons free. They flew around for a bit then left the lair entirely. Master Splinter picked through the pile of feathers until he found the couple he wanted. He placed them in the cooking pot along with some herbs and spices, the whiskers from Leo, and other ingredients that he was chopping before we got here.

 

He barely put enough water into the pot to fully cover the ingredients. And finally, with the stone a bright red from the stove-top, using some tongs that he took from my lab, he picked it up and placed the stone in the water causing a satisfying sizzle to erupt in the pot.

 

"What are you doing exactly," Casey asked? Master Splinter looked up at him from what he was doing.

 

"I...am making sake." Casey looked at him as if he was speaking a different language, which he was.

 

"Sake?....What's sake?" Now it's my turn.

 

"Sake is a type of Japanese alcohol. Which begs the question, why are you making homemade sake?"

 

"I'm not making just any sake, my son, this sake is a special kind of sake that's not for human consumption, or mutant for that matter." He finished as he pulled out a piece of paper. He looked down and began to read it aloud.

 

"空気と石、水と火に。 今夜一緒に来てください。 粘土のボウルに魔法をかけましょう。 あなたの恵みがこれらのハーブとスパイスを通して流れるようにしてください。 そして、この酒をあなたの影と光で祝福してください。" 

 

The carvings on the pot started to glow, the sizzling started to grow into a full-on boil as the water started to rise and the heat turned up. It was incredible. When he finished the incantation the bubbling subsided, leaving the pot full, almost to the brim, with sake. I had to ask, I was as confused as ever, I HAD to ask.

 

"How and why did you do that?"

 

"I will explain later, now-", he says as he comes near me, "- please hand me the crystal that you received from Kiri." He held his hand out to me.

 

I took the crystal out of my pocket, “Please be careful, I really don’t want to get on the bad side of a demon.” He took the crystal from my hand

 

“Don’t worry, nothing will happen.” He said with a smile. Master splinter then proceeded to CRUSH IT WITH HIS HAND!! My mouth dropped as he let the silvery dust fall to the ground.

 

“W-w-what did you do?!” I heard a whooshing sound behind me. I turned and saw death.

 

“You’re in the comfort of your own home. How can you be in a life-or-death-situation in the comfort OF YOUR OWN HOME!!!” 

 

[ Kiri ](https://www.aokdress.com/image/cache/data/AK-010096%20\(3\)-600x600.jpg) .

 

She grabbed me by the neck and pinned me on the counter. Raph and Leo charged at her, but she used her tails to throw them back.

 

“I was dead asleep on the shore of Etten Island. Relaxing in the sun, until YOU decided to call me and send me into a frantic run to get here, only to find you in the comfort of your own home with no danger in sight. You are so lucky that I am bound by law, otherwise I would have killed you where you stood.”

 

“He was not the one that summoned you.” Kiri looked up at Master Splinter as he spoke. “I was.” She loosened her grip on my neck, allowing me to breathe again, but she still didn’t let go.

 

“For the love of the stars in the sky and the four directions, why would you summa--,” she froze.

 

It was small and I almost didn’t notice it at first, Her nose... wiggled a little and I have to admit that it was cute. Obviously, I wasn’t going to admit it now, of course, seeing that I was in quite the predicament. “Is that what I think it is?” She threw me to the ground and walked over to the pot, I got back up and looked at what was going on.

 

“Akuma arukōru”

 

“But... I thought that the recipe was lost and forgotten? How did you come to find this?!” Kiri looked to Master Splinter as she stood up straight.

 

“When my father died, I received all of his earthly possessions. Along with his archive of assorted papers and,” he pulled out an old looking scroll and showed it to her, “this. It was very hard to decipher the strange language, but once I was able to figure out that it was an adapted version of Japanese, well, I decided to test if it was any good. That is where you come in.”

 

“You were able to read kitsonese? Without the help of a fluent kitsonese speaker? MY, the reputation of the Hamato clan does you no justice.”  Kiri bowed her head in respect and Sensei did the same, “So am I allowed to drink some or are we going to wait until it evaporates?” 

 

Master Splinter chuckled as he poured the liquid into a porcelain cup. Kiri grabbed the cup and eagerly drank the contents. After she finished the sake, you could see her calm down dramatically, her breathing was soft and serene, her tails were low to the ground and the tips flicked at the air every so often, her eyes were closed but you could see her eyes moving back and forth under the lids, I didn’t even notice that the air in the room was hot until she drank the sake because the air began to cool down as well to a very comfortable degree. I wasn’t entirely sure, but I thought that I could hear her purr. She was at peace.

 

What was in that pot?

 

“Hmm that was divine, and I mean it. You could apply to be a holy man for us if you want. You would be treated with the utmost respect and waited on hand and foot.”

 

Master Splinter only chuckled. “No, I already have a job that I love, and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” He looked over at us with an affectionate smile, like a father.

 

“Oh, well, you can’t blame me for trying!” she began to walk out of the room until she turned back to our master. “And just for the record, I will be staying until the pot is finished, which might take a while, so I will be moving in for the time being. It should take me... oh I don’t know, a day or two to move all my things from Etten Island.”

 

“WHAT!” Raph shouted, “NO, you can’t stay ‘ere, why can’t ya  just take your booze with you to wherever it is you're goin?”

 

Kiri stared daggers into his skull as she walked back over to the pot. After she put the cup down, Kiri began to place her left hand on the side of the pot but Master Splinter stopped her by grabbing her wrist. “No, you know what will happen.” He said in a hushed voice full of concern.

 

“It is quite alright. I know what I’m doing, they need to see what happens when I try to drink from the Akuma pot.” Master Splinter let go allowing her to touch the side of the pot. As her hand got close, the markings of the pot began to glow pure white. Once her hand connected with the pot there was this awful sizzling noise coming from her hand. Kiri’s eyebrows were knitted together in pain as she continued to leave her hand on the surface of the pot. Kiri left it there for a moment before moving it, revealing that her hand was covered in blood. The entire top layer of skin on her hand was burned right off. “You see, even if I wanted to I would never be able to take it with me or even acquire the contents without hurting myself, and none of you can drink it without getting fatally sick.” Kiri used her magic to create bandages from thin air, literally. ”So, I’m going to leave and collect my things, all that I ask of you is to find a good place in your catacombs to put my house.”

 

“Catacombs?” Mikey said in confused wonderment.

 

“House?” Leo asked in confused worry.

 

“Here?” I asked in a confused panic.

 

“Why?” Raph asked in just plain confusion.

 

“Yes, the catacombs just outside your home. Yes, I have a house, I don’t live out on the streets, that’s barbaric. And finally, yes, here. I can move it to any location of my desire and I have already seen your home, no offense but it’s worse than a pigsty and I will not be sleeping here. So, you better start looking for somewhere for me to put my house. Purple knows how big it is so you shouldn’t have any trouble finding a big enough space. You have two days. Toodalu.” And just as quick as she came, Kiri left with a wave of her hand to the sky, disappearing in white and purplish cloud as she exclaimed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**“DON’T TOUCH MY AKUMA ARUKŌRU!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK(Ugh great, now I have to deal with you again. And I was having such a good vacation, too) Thanks a lot. (Any time) Anyhow, I know that it took a while for me to post this chapter, but I have a good explanation. (No you don't, the explanation is that you were too lazy.) ( ಠ ͜ʖಠ)Noooo, I had a lot of things that I had to get done. (NO, you were procrastinating on not only the book but the other book and on school work.)( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖) Anyway, I'm back, but I'm going on hiatus again, sorry, but I REALLY need to get on my school work. (Bullshit) (╯ ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)╯┻━┻ SHUT UP FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! My goodness.
> 
> Thanks for reading my kittens
> 
> Type ya later.


End file.
